


taking a step

by Crazyaniknowit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluffy, M/M, PIV Sex, Sweet, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, afab language, amab language, and communication lol, it's what he deserves, keef's a virgin, keith has a great first time y'all, lots of kisses, shiro is very thorough and sweet, tentatively set in season 2, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyaniknowit/pseuds/Crazyaniknowit
Summary: There's a first time for everything





	taking a step

**Author's Note:**

> I desperately needed some sweet first time sheiths so here you go it's got the works. Fluff, sexiness, ~~implications of authority kinks~~ , and sweet kisses

They've fooled around before. Of course they have.

Kissing leads to making out and making out leads to grinding and groping and so on it goes.

But this is new territory for him. Keith gulps as Shiro kisses his way down Keith's belly, nose brushing through the trail of dark hair decorating his navel and down to the cusp of his thighs. Shiro's not kissed him there. Not yet. _No one_ has. Keith's breath hitches and Shiro, ever the attentive one, glances up at him from where he's kissing wet and warm over his hip.

“You okay, baby?”

Keith closes his eyes, biting his lip.

 _Baby_.

It sends dire need pulsing through him when Shiro calls him that, low and husky and thick with desire. Keith has to compose himself before he speaks.

Shiro takes it as a sign of fear, and maybe he's right to.

There's a hand on his cheek, Shiro's lips brushing over the opposite one and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. He shushes Keith, soothes him, and Keith smiles even as a swell of emotion rises in his chest.

“I'm okay.” he says, opening his eyes, “I'm…” he's prepared to lie. It's instinct, to say he's fine. But Shiro's earnest gaze, his silent promise that he’ll be okay with whatever Keith says, it pulls at his heartstrings and convinces him to tell the truth.

“Jus’a little scared.” he breathes.

Shiro’s brows crease, as if the notion hurts him, as if it pains him that Keith should _ever_ be afraid. “That's okay.” he says, smiling genuine as ever, “We don't _have_ to.”

“I _want_ to.” Keith all but exclaims, desperate, and then he sighs. “Shiro...I’ve wanted this since I was sixteen.” he chuckles wryly, sobering just as quickly as the forced humor had emerged. “But it's still scary. It's my first. _You're_ my first.” he admits. Though Shiro probably already knows that from the way Keith always reacts to his touch.

Shiro stares down at him in contemplation for a moment before he nods, “Okay.” he says in a rasp, “ _Keith_ …baby.” he leans in to kiss him, once, twice, gentle and sweet. He pulls back to give Keith a deep, dire look, sincere. “I'll make this good for you.”

Keith's breath hitches again, “I'll hold you to that.” he murmurs as Shiro sits back on his haunches.

It elicits a smile, warm, a little nervous. Keith watches with bated breath as Shiro cups a warm hand over him, rubs his fingers gently where Keith is slick. It's not the first time he's done this to him, but that was through clothes, the thick material of their suits, the flimsy cotton of a pair of boxers. This is bare. _Naked_ , flesh against flesh and Shiro is _rubbing-_

“ _Ah_ …” Keith gasps, chuckling breathlessly over the way Shiro startles. “Keep...keep doing that.” he instructs.

“ _Yes_ _sir_.” Shiro says huskily with a deadly smirk, and Keith flushes bright red before he laughs, bringing his legs closed over his hand as he rolls onto his side to hide in embarrassment and amusement. Shiro has to coax him back into place with kisses and gentle hands. “Hey.” he says once he's pinned Keith down again, hands held in place above his head, “I can't do anything if you're _squirming_.” he says, and Keith lifts his head to nip and kiss at Shiro's lips, barely within his reach.

“It was funny.” Keith says.

Shiro hums, knowing, “And you've never blushed that hard before, Keith.”

Keith can only do so again, flustered and wriggling beneath Shiro.

Shiro doesn't push it, just kisses at Keith's jaw and slides back down the length of his body, “We’ll explore that later.” he promises, and Keith can't help but whine at the tantalizing prospect of a _later_.

Shiro doesn't stop until his breath is ghosting over Keith, cold and warm at the same time, it makes him shiver and he tries to close his legs again instinctively. Shiro plants both hands on his thighs, holding him in place, he looks up at Keith through his dark, thick lashes, gunmetal grey pinning Keith down with a mere stare. And then he leans in to lave a warm tongue over him without warning and Keith’s lips part in a hitching gasp, hips bucking under firm hands as Shiro closes his eyes and suckles over his dick.

“ _Oh_ …” Keith manages, and it's probably the only accurate response he has to this, the only way he can respond to how it feels, because he didn't _know_. He knows now. He knows it's magnificent, he knows Shiro is going to make him come faster than he ever has before...though that may just be the fact that it's _Shiro_ who's kissing and licking his way up and down Keith's cunt. Anyone else and this would _probably_ disgust him, Keith knows. His hands hesitate for a moment before they dive down to clutch tightly to Shiro's short hair, threading through his silvery forelock.

Shiro’s eyes flutter open, a smile both seen in them and felt in the way he presses a kiss to him.

Keith bites his lip at the gasp threatening its way up his throat when Shiro swipes a thick finger through his folds alongside his tongue. It comes out as a harsh breath exhaled through his nose, the slightest moan in the back of his throat he can't help.

Shiro doesn't press his finger inside, as Keith immediately expects, and that makes his instinctive tensing bleed away into relaxation as Shiro just strokes over him, tongue playing over his dick like he has all the time in the world. Like he can do this forever.

Keith wouldn't mind if he did.

...or maybe he _would_ , after so long just panting for air, clenching around nothing while Shiro keeps him climbing his precipice of pleasure but never allowing him high enough to come. It's both exhilarating and infuriating. And Keith twists his hands in the sheets, writhing incessantly against Shiro's mouth, whimpers constantly bubbling past his lips as Shiro teases him to no end.

It's been so _long_ , maybe even twenty minutes. How can he just keep _going_ like that? Keith wonders as he moves to prop himself up on his elbows.

“Shiro.” he gasps, and the man looks up at him, humming an inquiry against him that makes Keith close his eyes and tremble. “ _Please_.” he whispers, voice hoarse and ragged from moaning and whining so much.

Shiro lifts his head, presses a kiss to Keith's thigh where it's shaking, propped on his shoulder. “Please what?” he prods.

Keith groans and lets his head fall back, exasperated. “ _Fuck me_.” he says.

“I am.”

“With your cock!” Keith exclaims, shrugging when Shiro raises a brow at him.

“I'm getting you ready.” Shiro says matter-of-factly.

“You've been doing that for like...half an hour now.” Keith sighs, “It's not like I've never _fingered_ myself before or had toys or shit, I can take a stretch. _Come on_.” he rolls his hips, reaching down to pry fingers into his own cunt to demonstrate and... _wow_.

He’s absolutely _sopping_ wet and he didn't even realize it, two fingers are as easy as breathing, and _three…_

Keith bites his lip, looking up at Shiro.

“Maybe I got a _little_ carried away.” Shiro concedes with a shit-eating grin that Keith sneers playfully at.

“Come _on_.” Keith pulls his fingers away, trying not to react too much to the fact that a string of slick chases the slim digits as they leave and he presses them against Shiro's lips. He licks them clean and Keith exhales a shaky little moan.

“Okay.” Shiro says, and Keith cranes his neck to see when he undoes his pants, pulls his cock out. Keith bites his lip, he already knew Shiro was big. He's seen him in the showers, felt him through clothes when they fooled around. But...that's just _intimidating_.

He has never _seen_ him _hard_ before, he supposes.

Keith gulps as Shiro crowds over him and leans down to kiss him, making a low, hoarse moan of contentment that helps Keith forget his trepidation for a moment to chase after his lips. To make him make that noise again.  Shiro drags his cock over Keith's stomach, rolling his hips and leaving a sticky trail of precum on his navel.

Then a thick finger slides inside him and Keith pulls back to focus on that, jaw agape.

“This okay?” Shiro asks.

“Uh-huh.” Keith wets his lips, exhaling shakily as Shiro experimentally curls his finger. “Another?” Keith almost stammers it, but he's proud of the fact that he doesn't.

Shiro slides a second finger in to join the first, slow and...Keith's fingers don't really compare. It's so different to have someone doing it to you rather than doing it to oneself.

“More.” Keith rasps.

He's kind of surprised he's even asked, and Shiro gently pries a third finger in. It's a little tight, and Keith reminds himself that he _can_ relax, it's easier for both of them that way.

“Okay.” Keith says to no one but himself, twisting sheets between his fingers and closing his eyes in a shaky sigh. “ _Ah_ …”

“Feel good, baby?” Shiro asks with a kiss pressed to Keith's sweating temple.

“Mm.” Keith nods once, sharply, next breath half a gasp, a little desperate cause Shiro's just rubbing him _right there_ like he knows that's exactly what he needs to do. “Did...did you study s-something ‘bout this?” Keith wonders aloud, probably the least sexy thing he can say in the moment, he realizes with a cringe only a second after saying so.

Shiro chuckles, thrusting his fingers a little before he continues curling calloused fingertips against Keith's g-spot. “No. Just reading your cues, Keith.”

Keith groans over the way his orgasm starts to threaten him. “Wha-what cues?”

“Well, you get all blushy. You hold the sheets all tight, and you make that _noise._ ”

Keith cuts himself off mid-moan.

Shiro rubs his thumb over Keith's dick, firm and continuous to mimic his fingers curling inside him, “Well don't _stop_.” he says. “I like it.”

Keith tosses his head, gasping for air, “Shiro! Gonna-”

“Go ahead, baby.” Shiro all but growls and _that_ -

Oh that really just gives him all he needs.

Keith grabs at Shiro's shoulder with one hand and the other goes to the pillow above his head, “Fuck! _Fuck,_ Shiro!” he chokes on a moan and clenches on Shiro's fingers, rolling his hips to chase the way Shiro rubs him through it.

Shiro is biting his lip when Keith finally opens his eyes, bleary and sated with his orgasm. He chuckles a little, drunk on the rush of endorphins and very much in love with the man who's pulling his fingers free just to suck them dry. Keith gives a whiny whimper at that, hands gone to pull Shiro in. He licks into his mouth, tastes himself with a soft moan, and breaks away to wrap his legs around Shiro's hips, turning a determined look up at him.

“Fuck me.” he rasps.

Shiro gives a nod, looking down and Keith follows his gaze only to gulp and look back up again.

“Let me know if it's too much.” Shiro says, and Keith waits with bated breath, staring at the ceiling and clenching his fingers tight in the bedding, waiting.

“Look at me, baby.”

Keith startles and meets Shiro's eyes, watches him tilt his head, studious as he looks Keith over, “Want to be on top?” Shiro wonders.

Keith only blinks, “Huh?”

“Maybe you'd like having a little more control.” Shiro says.

Keith bites his lip, giving a tentative nod, and Shiro seems to bite back a smile as he leans forward to kiss him, and then he rolls them over, eliciting a gasp of a laugh from Keith at the dizzying switch. Shiro does smile then, happy to see Keith laugh.

Keith sits himself up and reaches between them, thumb rubbing over the head of Shiro's cock before he steadies him and sits down on it, teeth digging into his lip at the stretch. Shiro watches him intently, both hands firmly holding his hips but not pushing, and Keith exhales a nervous breath before he pushes down and then Shiro's _inside_ him and he's pretty sure he just moaned, but he's not quite sure, too focused on this.

Keith tosses his head back, lips parted and sharp gasps of breath audible in the room as he slowly slides down. He’s sweating by the time he has to take a break, thighs quivering with the effort of holding him up a couple inches away from bottoming out.

“Fuck…” he breathes, glancing down and chuckling in disbelief over the fact that he’s not done, he feels like he _can’t_ really bottom out.

Shiro strokes a thumb over his clit, rubbing gently and smiling when Keith glances up at him with hooded eyes, dazed from taking him and a little euphoric over the fact.

“You doing good, Keith?” Shiro asks, a tremble in his voice that makes Keith take pause, realize that maybe this is _just_ as overwhelming for Shiro as it is for him.

What a thought.

Keith nods, looking down with a little pinch of concentration between his brows that Shiro would call cute if Keith wasn’t so apt at taking offense to being called so. So he just watches while Keith clenches around his cock and steels himself to sit down all the way, jaw dropping as Shiro nudges up against his cervix, presses hard enough to steal Keith’s breath away alongside a broken noise that he couldn’t describe if asked to.

He plants his hands on Shiro’s stomach, shaking a little as he looks up at the man through his lashes. He’s fully seated on his lap, aching a bit, no matter how prepared he is, it’s still a big cock, after all.

“Wow.” Keith gasps, laughing breathlessly and sitting up with a hiss at the change in angle.

Shiro grunts and his hands tighten around Keith’s hips, “Still good?” he pants.

“Mm. Just need a minute.” Keith says, closing his eyes and scoffing another laugh. He’s wanted this for nearly three years. He finally _has_ it. He has Shiro under him, _inside_ him...

It’s _so very_ worth the wait.

Keith steadies himself on his hands, opening his eyes to watch Shiro’s face as he rolls his hips for the first time. It’s hard, he’s _full_ and he’s a little sore, but Shiro’s touching places he couldn’t exactly manage on his own, and it makes the entire experience - all the _sensations_ \- new for him.

Shiro’s lashes flutter and Keith watches as a flush of pleasure makes its way high onto his cheekbones, watches as Shiro’s chest heaves with a punched-out breath.

He’s surely enjoying it.

It makes Keith’s determination spike, and he undulates his hips, continual and sinuous, feeling more powerful than he ever has, more than even behind the controls of a fucking Lion of Voltron. Yes, he’s more powerful _here_ , making Shiro moan, riding him sensually and slowly, earning bruises on his hips because Shiro’s squeezing him so fucking hard. He’ll wear them like badges of honor.

“That’s it, baby.” Shiro opens his eyes and rakes them over Keith’s body, settling over where he’s slowly rocking in and out of Keith, watching his cock barely appear and then disappear. Keith wonders what that looks like. He knows it’s arousing, because he didn’t think Shiro’s pupils could blow any _wider_.

Keith bites his lip and closes his eyes, focusing on the complete fullness, the slow grind of a thick cock inside him, almost too much, just right, so _good._

Shiro’s hips jerk up to meet his downward thrust and Keith gasps, blinking down at him and then he bounces himself a little harder to mimic that. He smiles over a breathy laugh as Shiro sits up to wrap an arm around him, gives him something to steady himself on. Keith rests his elbows on Shiro’s shoulders and his forehead against his, panting sharply as he speeds his pace, listens to Shiro’s soft moans and the occasional grunt as he exerts effort to thrust up and meet Keith.

Keith lets his head fall forward, mouthing over Shiro’s neck and gasping against his skin. His legs are burning and he falters once or twice before Shiro reaches between them to rub over his clit again. Keith moans and he can only grind against Shiro’s lap as he helps him topple over into another orgasm.

Well that just feels... _amazing_.

Keith slumps against him, shaking his head in disbelief, and then he tries to roll his hips again but he’s just too wrung out to move, so he sits up and sheepishly looks in Shiro’s eyes.

“Ah...you can...you want to come inside?” he wonders, and Shiro’s eyes darken, arm tightening around Keith’s waist as he rolls them over again, props Keith’s hips in his lap, and starts thrusting. It’s harsh and deep, and Keith clutches to the pillow under his head with an open-mouthed moan.

“ _Shiro_.” he rasps, trying to watch but his eyes are fluttering closed against his own wishes, only able to feel and listen.

Shiro gives this telltale whimper when he’s close. Keith likes that, likes that he doesn’t just grunt and it’s over, he doubles over and screws his eyes shut, whimpers and nuzzles into Keith’s neck with a contented whine. Keith buries his hands in Shiro’s hair, breath stolen when he feels him come.

Well _that’s_ new _._

New and _good_. Wow.

“ _Fuck_ …” Keith manages, gasping alongside Shiro and stroking a hand down over his sweaty back.

Shiro makes a soft little noise as he props himself up and smiles down at Keith, all dopey and giddy. “Hey.” he says, hoarse. His hair is all bedraggled from Keith mussing it up, some strands stuck to his temple with sweat, lips swollen and red from all the kissing and biting they’ve done, rosy flush on his cheeks, he looks _adorable_.

Keith clenches around him a little and Shiro all but chokes, biting his lip. “Good?” he asks, nervous.

Keith nods, eyes sliding closed as he stretches and sighs, Shiro slips out of him and he bemoans the loss, but it’s okay, really, when Shiro is looking down at him like that. “Perfect.” he whispers as he blinks up at him with a bitten lip and hooded eyes.

Shiro grins, and isn’t that just everything Keith ever could have wanted? Shiro smiling bright, eyes crinkling at the corners and shining with joy over the prospect of having been perfect for Keith. _That’s_ adorable too.

Shiro lies down beside him, uses his prosthetic arm to drag Keith closer, nuzzle into his neck, and heave a contented sigh.

“Good.” he murmurs, and Keith reaches a hand up to stroke through his hair, just as content, sated and full, blown away, really.

“Hey.” Keith whispers.

Shiro pulls back to look at him, and Keith smiles.

“Wanna do this again in the morning?”

Shiro laughs softly, pulls Keith in for a hug, “Heh, maybe. If you’re not too sore.” he says.

Keith hums, “Is that a challenge? You _know_ I can never back down from a challenge.” he says playfully.

“Go to sleep, baby.” Shiro kisses him once, and that’s more than enough to silence him. Keith chuckles and nuzzles against Shiro. He’s happy as can be to close his eyes once more and drift off with Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> :3  
> Come find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Crazyaniknowit)  
> 


End file.
